warshipspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese version of the War/ Entry
THIS IS ATOMATED TRANSLATION. I AM GOING TO CHECK IT The description of military operations at sea. Meiji 37-38 (1904-1905). ENTRY. The causes of the war and the announcement of the opening of hostilities. Article 1. The causes of the war. A. The Russian Occupation Of Manchuria. When in 1895, at Shimonoseki Treaty by Japan was annexed the Liaodong Peninsula. Russia saw this as a threat to the existence of China and Korea and the threat to the preservation of peace in the far East and, with the support of France and Germany, protested against this annexation. In the end, we were forced to yield to China and return occupied territory. After then, since Russia's intervention provided a service to China, the relations between these governments were quite friendly, and Russia, using them, laid the Foundation for the acquisition of special advantages in Manchuria. The first manifestation of this agreement was the establishment of the Russo-Chinese Bank and Companies of the Eastern Chinese railway. The first of these institutions was supplied to facilitate Russian trade in different East Asian countries, but at the same time, through their agents in different parts of China, Russia acquired an enormous influence on financial policy and economic life of the country. The East China railway.d., under the financial control of the Bank, was a Terminus of the Siberian and Transbaikalian railway.d. Kagaruki be directed to the South-East, cross the Amur and both Girin province and go to the station of the South-Ussuri railway to Sochi. Not only the Russian capital were joined by a straight continuous path with Vladivostok, but also created a close Russia's influence in the area adjacent to the road a strip of land in Northern Manchuria. Subsequently, again using one or the other case, when negotiating with the Chinese government, Russia has negotiated important benefits in South Manchuria and to lease Port Arthur and Talienwan. In January, 1897, under the pretext that the natives in Shantung province, was killed by German missionaries, the German government sent warships to the Bay of Kiao-Chao and ordered to occupy the Bay, and then in March next year, has secured agreement from the Chinese government to rent above the Bay. About this same time, Russia took Port Arthur. On March 27, Russian charge d'affaires in Beijing, Aleksandr Ivanovich Pavlov on the one hand, and the great adviser of Li-hung-Chang and the Deputy Minister of Finance Zhang-Yin-hanam on the other, was signed the secret Treaty of the 9 items on which Port Arthur and Talienwan, and adjacent territories were given to Russia in rent for 25 years. This Treaty Russia was given the right to contain within the boundaries of the leased land troops and Navy, to erect the necessary military built and built and, in addition, were granted special rights to conduct rail lishi from the highway of the East China railroad directly South to Talienwan and connecting branches from her side Yingkou and Yala to any point on the coast. First Russia, through the East China railway. D., has achieved direct communication of the metropolis with the coast of the Japan sea, but now jumped to the South, capturing the ice-free port on the Liaodong Peninsula, and received the right to build a railroad to it. This fully achieved plan to have an uninterrupted rail route from the Imperial capital through Harbin to the East to Vladivostok and South to Talienwan. Emerged a few years after the events in Northern China is further strengthened Russia in Manchuria In 1899 Shandunskoj province, the uprising of the sect, known under the name of I-he-Tuan. (we called it "the sect of large fists"), and everywhere was the rumor about the atrocities and violence of the natives against the Christians. The movement is suddenly spread to increasingly expanding and amplifying, also covered the Beijing and Tanzini. Then an interested foreign power has caused to self-defense military forces. Meanwhile, Chinese troops took the opportunity to rebel even more increasing unrest. Finally, the excitement has passed also in Manchuria and in various places there were the boxers, which not only burned churches and killed Christians, but sometimes destroyed the East China railway.d., shelled Blagoveshchensk and made attacks on Russian ships on the Amur river. Russia, under the pretext of protection of the railway and suppressed the uprising, sent in, Manchuria troops from Siberia and the Port Arthur and, when the rebellion was suppressed, Russian troops occupied key points in Manchuria and never came back. Meanwhile, 14 Aug international army went to Beijing and took siege of foreign Missions, after which the uprising was finally crushed and order restored in the country. In October of that year all the representatives of the powers at the General meeting amounted to the preliminary terms of the peace Treaty with China, but which all the powers were obliged to evacuate their troops from China. To this agreement are not joined Russia alone. At that time the main chief of the Kwantung region, Vice-Admiral Evgenii Ivanovich Alekseev, concluded a secret agreement on this occasion with the Vice-king Jeong-tszyansk province, Zeng-Qi. However, by chance this thing came out, and being greeted with great disapproval of other powers, in the end, did not receive implementation. However, the plans of Russia in regard to Manchuria had not changed. 21 Feb 1901 Russian Minister of foreign Affairs, count Vladimir Nikolaevich Lamzdorf filed a new draft of the Treaty to the Chinese envoy extraordinary at St. Petersburg, Jan-Ju. Two or three foreign powers, on hearing this, again opposed this Treaty, having addressed an urgent warning to the Chinese government: by making, a request Russia, whether she has made similar proposals. To this inquiry there was no answer, and, meanwhile, Russia insisted on the immediate signing of the contract. Then Japan turned to China with a serious warning on this occasion, and to the Russian government to reduce its demands for a long time not to disrupt the status quo and the political balance in the Pacific. As among other foreign powers met the approval of our step, then, in the end, Russia took back its draft Treaty. However, despite the fact that for the second time Russia could not solve the Manchurian question as she wanted, she still had not left their initial plans. September 7, 1901, was held the signing of a peace Treaty between the powers and China, than, seemed to be eliminated the case about the Chinese riots. However, some time later, the Russian envoy extraordinary and Minister Plenipotentiary in Beijing Bar M. Lessard for the third time opened secret negotiations about Manchuria, all ways trying to seek an early signing of the Treaty, but his efforts were fruitless. At that time Japan and Britain, because of common interests, seriously discussed the relationship of forces in the far East, came to need the Union contract and January 31, 1902, the Treaty was signed. After that, there was an announcement about the future development of the Franco-Russian Alliance and, thus, the grouping of powers in the far East it turned out. Since then the situation has changed. Russia appears to be seriously pondered relative to the Manchurian question and, finally, on 8 April between the Russian envoy in Japan by Lessard and representatives of the Chinese government — the Chairman of the Council of Ministers and foreign Minister Wen-yuan and Wang-Wen-Tao had reached a peace agreement on the return of Manchuria to China. Under the Treaty Russia returned overlord rights in Manchuria the Chinese government, which was to protect Russian citizens in Manchuria and their businesses. Then Russia had to evacuate its troops from Manchuria in the 3 period; in the first 6 months after signing the contract, to withdraw from the southwestern part of the Jen-tszyansk province up to the river Liaohe and return Zarechnaya railroad; in the second period, and another 6 months later, to evacuate the rest of the Jen-tszyansk province and the Girin province, and in the third term, in 6 months, to evacuate the Amur province. Further, China, in its discretion, could determine the number of troops in Manchuria and their location, but were obliged to report about Russia. Russia also undertook to return to China railway Shanghai Guan Yingkou-Senmonten. Although, during the evacuation of the first period, Russia acted in accordance with this new agreement, withdrawing its troops from the southwestern part of the Jen-tszyansk province for 6 days prior to the date, i.e., October 2, 1902, and returned to China railway Zarichne, but when approaching the second period of evacuation (April 8, 1903) suddenly changed their intention - not only failed to comply with the relevant articles of the Treaty, but through its chargé d'affaires in Beijing, George Antonovich of Plancon presented to the Chinese government a new draft agreement regarding the evacuation of troops. As this project affected the interests of the powers in Manchuria, then Japan, together with one or two powers addressed a serious warning to China, and the United States especially through its envoy in St. Petersburg, said the protest is about the actions of the Russian government. To this the Russian government has given assurances that he has no intention of acquiring special rights in Manchuria and did not preclude the opening of its international trade. Meanwhile, despite this statement, the evacuation of the troops was made only in one part of the Jen-tszyansk province, and the rest part in the Girin province troops remained. This situation forced the power to question Russia's compliance with its obligations, and since that time between Russia and Yanoshi began direct negotiations on this issue. K. Relations of Russia and Japan to Korea. Friendly relations between Japan and Korea has truly begun for a long time. Although at times, and there were inevitable differences, but the friendly relations between two such close neighbors was invariably continued. On February 26, 1876, Japan was the first foreign powers to recognize the independence of Korea, concluded with her trade Treaty. Although, Japan is sparing no effort, helped the development of this country, still there were people who falsely interpret our intentions, and as a result, in Korea twice there were riots in 1882 (era Jingo) and in 1884 (era Kosin). China from the beginning opposed our influence and forcibly harassed and the politics of sovereignty over Korea. Finally, in 1894, due to the fact that China has adopted arbitrary measures in Korea, Japan had to turn to arms to maintain the independence of the friendly country and preserving the integrity of her possessions. In 1 year, Bai-Yong. (1860) Russia Beijing Treaty has received from China of land lying on the right side of the Ussuri and graniczewski South Korea river Tuming-ula. In 1884, Secretary of the Russian mission in Beijing. Weber was appointed Commissioner Plenipotentiary in Korea for a trade agreement with this country. Subsequently, Weber became the envoy and General, Consul in Seoul. With the likes of Koreans, in 1888 Weber has signed a new agreement on the land trade. This Treaty, the border town of KION-hawn, was appointed exchange the item for the passage of Russian merchants was opened roads in the province of Kan-Kyo-do (North.-Eastern. Korea) was purchased and various other important rights. After the war, 1894-1895 carried out under this management reform in Korea was met with opposition from a certain part of the population, Mr. Weber took advantage of that circumstance and establish secret relations with one of the court party, incited one party to another. In the midst of the ensuing riots in 1895, was murdered the Korean Empress. After then, in January of the following year, there was excitement in the province Kiyan-Jan-to and shun-sen, while from Seoul was sent in troops to quell the unrest, the Russian troops suddenly entered Seoul. On 11 February, the king fled the Palace and took refuge in the Russian mission. The first Minister, Kim-o-Shiu was killed and formed a Cabinet nasty party. The influence of Russia suddenly increased. Then, the Japanese envoy and Plenipotentiary Minister in Seoul Komura, Jutaro was ordered to enter into negotiations with Weber. May 14 the same year took place the agreement under which the king was to return to the Palace, was appointed new Ministers and determined the number of Japanese and Russian security troops in Korea. Then, when he was extraordinary Ambassador to the coronation of Emperor Nicholas II, General Marquis Yamagata, Aritomo June 9, had in Moscow with the Russian foreign Minister, Prince Lobanov-Rostovsky, a meeting at which both governments came to an agreement on Finance, military, police, and telegraphs in Korea. Since then, the influence of Russia in Korea has fallen considerably, but Russia, giving then all my attention and strength to the newly occupied Port Arthur and Talienwan, apparently, was inclined to concede the leading position in Korea and Japan. April 25, 1898 the Russian extraordinary envoy and Plenipotentiary Minister in Tokyo, Baron Roman Romanovich Rosen and foreign Minister Baron Nishi Tokutaro signed an agreement on mutual recognition of the independence of Korea and of non-intervention in internal Affairs. Instructors in the armed forces, teachers and financial advisers were to be assigned to Korea for mutual awareness and harmony. Moreover Russia, recognizing the overwhelming importance of Japanese trade and industry in Korea, agreed this does not prevent. However, when the following may, 1899, the Korean government opened the port of Mozano, Russia immediately chose the best plot of land and built depots for the supply of the squadron, apparently wanting to use this item as an intermediate port between Vladivostok and Port Arthur. However, all efforts to obtain the consent of the Korean government were not successful. Also other attempts to obtain different privileges did not enjoy the consent of the Korean government and the next year was given the right to lease the Ri-Kyu-mi-Ho *). Thus, relations between Russia and Korea was the friendly, hostile, and although there was strong consensus, however, diplomatic relations between them were very numerous. Finally, Russia, using his a large force in Manchuria, moved his restless policy, and on the left Bank of the Yalu and, so, began to threaten the territorial integrity of Korea. Japan, occupying its usual wait-and-see position, observing the events in Manchuria and Korea, which are every day more and more strained, and it was impossible to predict how it will end; then, on this issue began direct negotiations with Russia. 7. Negotiations between Japan and Russia on the Manchurian and Korean questions. Since the emergence of the issue the Manchurian Imperial government (the Mikado) with the benevolence and patience expect an early signing of a Treaty between China and Russia, for these countries were walking together in lockstep, by the light of the world. When Russia promptly withdrew its troops from Manchuria in the first period, Japan believed in good faith but Russia, along with other powers, believed that the evacuation of the second term will be filled. But, until that period, Russia suddenly has presented new challenges and not only fulfilled its obligations but took the new plots on the Yalu. Despite this, powers could not fail to doubt whether Russia desires the preservation of peace. Japan, deeply thinking about his future and the political situation on the Pacific coast, and seeing the sad consequences resulting from its previous agreement with Russia (1898), and wanting to eliminate the causes of discord and to ensure a lasting peace between the two countries, decided to develop a new terms of agreement. July 28, 1903 Minister of foreign Affairs, Baron Komura, Jutaro requested extraordinary envoy and Plenipotentiary Minister in Petersburg Chicken Shin-Ichiro to Express to the Russian government and to consent to the opening of negotiations. Upon receipt of the consent of the Imperial government on 12 August was transferred to the grounds of his proposal, namely: 1. Both Contracting parties undertake to respect the independence and inseparability of China and Korea and to respect the principle of equality of international trade in these countries. 2. Russia recognizes the overriding interests of Japan in Korea, while Japan recognized the special interests of Russia in railway enterprises in Manchuria. However, according to 1 of the Treaty, for the protection of their interests — Japan in Korea, a Russia in Manchuria — can take the necessary measures in order. 3. Both parties undertake, within the boundaries, contrary to s. 1 of the Treaty, to accept and not to interfere with razvitoy commercial, and industrial interests of both countries — Russia, Korea, and Japan in Manchuria. In addition, Russia is obliged not to allow the continuation of the Korean Railways to the junction with the South Manchurian branch V.-C. railroad. 4. While defending the interests set out in article 2 of this agreement, and to pacify which may arise in the said countries, unrest and violence, but if needed can be send troops from Japan to Korea and from Russia to Manchuria, but the number of troops in any case should not exceed the actual need and at the end of their orders the troops should be returned immediately". 5. "Russia recognizes the exclusive right of Japan by advice and assistance (including military) to reform and control device in Korea." 6. "This agreement completely replaces the enclosed area between Japan and Russia treatise on Korea. *). *) A treatise of 1898. Not giving any response to our proposal, Russia on 28 August, suddenly expressed the desire to transfer a place of negotiations in Tokyo. From that moment came the intense activity in politics of the Far East. The Russian Emperor to unite the government and to avoid delays in the management of established the Viceroyalty of the Far East in Port Arthur, appointed to the post of the chief of the Kwantung region of Admiral Alekseev. The Governor was the highest authority in civil and military parts in all the subordinate areas of the Far East and, in addition, was entrusted with diplomatic relations concerning the neighbouring countries. As a result, the far Eastern question moved to the newly established Viceroyalty and all orders passed through the Viceroy. Apparently, the proposal to change the place of negotiations was the establishment of the governorship. But as the proposal of the Imperial government (the Mikado) meant to determine the fundamental base of relations of both countries in Manchuria and Korea, there was not the slightest need for awareness of local conditions, and all questions could be solved by the Central Russian government directly. Moreover, the negotiations accelerated if the negotiations were conducted in the Russian capital. Despite the fact that these considerations have been exhibited (Japan) before the Russian government to change its decision, Russia has agreed. Another surprise, our proposal is to take the basis for negotiations our project, and the Russian counter-proposal is not met with sympathy in St. Petersburg. Believing unfavorable to postpone the matter further, the Imperial government on 9 September agreed to transfer the place of negotiations in Tokyo and requested a response to his offer. 22 Sep envoy in Tokyo, Baron Rosen had a meeting on this matter with the Viceroy in Port Arthur, and finally, on October 3 received the Russian counter-proposal, which reads as follows: 1. Both parties undertake to respect the independence and integrity of Korea. 2. Russia undertakes to recognize the vast interests of Japan in Korea, to the extent not contrary to S. 1 of the Treaty and recognize Japan's right to contribute to reform, the Korean government advice and assistance. 3. Russia agrees not to oppose the development of trade and industrial enterprises of Japan in Korea, within limits not contrary to article 1 of the Treaty, as well as the General activities that would be taken for the protection of the above-named enterprises. 4. Russia recognizes Japan's right in the aforesaid cases to send in, Korea troops upon notification that Russia, meaning by this that the number of troops will not exceed the actual need and that the troops, but the fulfillment of their orders, must be returned. 5. Both parties agree not to use any part of Korean territory for military purposes and not to build the Korean coast military facilities, which, to hinder freedom of navigation through the Korean Strait. 6. Part of Korean territory lying to the North of the parallel of 30 North latitude, and admits a neutral here, both Contracting parties undertake not to introduce troops. 7. Japan recognizes Manchuria and its coast is absolutely outside the sphere of its interests. 8. This agreement replaces all previous agreements between Russia and Yanoshi regarding Korea. In subsequent meetings between foreign Minister Baron Komura and the Russian Ambassador Baron Rosen, although agreement was reached on some points, but a fundamental disagreement in principles remained the same. The Imperial government, seeing the delay of negotiations the increasing danger, 30 October, making some amendments to its original proposal, again made it to the discussion of Russia. The new proposal Japan, as before, put the principle of mutual respect for the independence and territorial integrity of China and Korea. From Russia required the obligation to recognize Japan's predominant interests in Korea and the right to give advice and to assist the Korean government in the internal administration of the country, and not to hinder the development of trade and industry of Japan in Korea and carrying out those measures which it believed would need to take to protect their interests. Further, it required the recognition by Russia of the right of Japan to send troops to Korea for the above mentioned purposes or to suppress riots and unrest, which might cause international complications. For its part, in accordance with the Russian offer was made the following amendments: Japan agrees not to take any military installations on the coast of Korea that could hamper freedom of navigation by the Korea Strait; mutual commitment to establish on the border with Manchuria and Korea neutral zone width of 50 kilometers on each side, which, without mutual consent none of the parties should not introduce troops. Then Japan agreed to recognize Manchuria as outside the sphere of their special interests, so Russia recognized Korea as outside the sphere of its interests. Japan has also recognized the special interests of Russia in Manchuria and the right of Russia to take the necessary measures to protect these interests. Moreover, Japan pledged to accept received under contracts with Korea Russia of the right to freedom of trade and residence in the country, but Russia was obliged not to interfere with the same rights and privileges, which Japan had received under the contracts with China in Manchuria. And finally, it required a mutual commitment not to interfere with the connection of the Korean and Eastern Chinese Railways, in that case, if in the future, these roads were extended to the Yalu. However, Russia didn't immediately respond to our new proposal. Messenger Chicken two or three times asked about the response and only on 11 December we received a Russian-directed counter-offer. Still it was limited only to articles on Crowns. To recognize the free parcels to our troops in Korea Russia did not agree. The neutral zone was still present North of 39 North latitude. Our fundamental proposal for Manchuria, which we thought was particularly important was totally silenced and thus, half of our proposals were not taken into account. This Japan put the objection that, since the interests of both countries spread across the Far East, she believed, was essential - to negotiate about Manchuria, and insists on complete freedom of use of Korean territory without any restrictions with the words "military objectives". As for the neutral zone, if Russia is willing to accept such and to Manchuria, it was suggested better to completely delete this article. In its response, dated 6 January 1904 Russia stood firm on his previous point of view about Korea, but in that case, if Japan agreed to this arrangement, Russia agreed to recognize received under contracts with China, Japan and other powers, rights and privileges in Manchuria. To this Japan replied that, as Russia did not mention the unconditional recognition of the sovereign rights of China in Manchuria, the assurances of Russia on the recognition of contractual rights and benefits of Japan and other powers in Manchuria are of no practical importance. Again, putting these concerns to the Russian government on 13 January 1904, Japan was requested to discuss this proposal and not slow with the answer. However, until January 31, Russia has not even appointed the day of your reply. On August 12, 1903, when Japan made its proposal to the Russian government, and still Japan was patiently trying to bring the matter to a peace agreement. But Russia, delaying the talks, at the same time has done considerable preparations for war. Comparing such with the negotiations, it was not difficult to guess their true intentions. Therefore, the Imperial government lost hopes to resolve the matter through diplomatic relations. On 5 February the Minister of foreign Affairs, Baron Komura sent a telegram to the envoy in St. Petersburg city Chicken with a notice that the Imperial government finally terminates the negotiations and believes himself to be free to take arbitrary measures for self-defense to protect their interests, and that should be reported to the Russian government. According to the commandment of the messenger of Chicken the next day, February 6, gave the above text to the Russian government and then with the mission and assigned students left St. Petersburg. Thus, the talks, which lasted more than six months, nothing happened with these port, there was a complete rupture of relations between the two countries. Article 2. The beginning of hostilities. Negotiations about Manchuria and Korea, unfortunately, has not led to the desired results and therefore, lost all hope of a peace agreement, Japan was forced to terminate diplomatic relations. To force this on 5 February were issued the following Imperial edict of the army and Navy, which commanded in the name of independence and self-defense to maintain the glory of the Empire: Since the world, in the far East is the happiness and the joy of Our hearts, We ordered the Imperial government last year to negotiate with Russia regarding known issues about Manchuria and Bark. However, We came to believe that the Russian government has no sincere desire of peace. The integrity of China and Korea has a close relationship with the independence and existence of Japan. According to this, We ordered a halt to talks with Russia, leaving him freedom of action in the name of our independence and existence. We sincerely hope that, thanks to the loyalty and valor of our subjects, our goal will be achieved and with it supported the glory of the Empire. Of the publication of this decree the Minister of marine, Baron Yamamoto Гом6оии, chief of naval General staff ito, Viscount Sukenori and her main commanders of ports and the chiefs brought the reply address to the Emperor in which he expressed a willingness, not sparing the stomach, to do my duty to the Fatherland and the Emperor. Our Connected fleet, according to the adopted plan to destroy the Russian Pacific squadron, and master Moore, 6 February went to sea and went to Port Arthur and Chemulpo to a showdown with the enemy. February 10 was promulgated the Imperial edict of Declaration of war against Russia: "The grace of Heaven, We, the Emperor of Japan, the descendant of the dynasty, occupying the throne from time immemorial, declared SIM to Our loyal and brave subjects: We declare war on Russia, and to command Our army and Navy to begin hostilities against the state with full zeal and also command be the authorities to make every effort to carry out their responsibilities to work towards national goals by all means recognized by the laws of the nation. We have always considered essential and was guided by the idea to contribute to the peaceful progress of our Empire in the way of civilization, to strengthen friendly relations with other States and to achieve such a state of things which allowed, to have a lasting peace in the far East and obespechivalo would the future security of our estate, without violating the rights and interests of other Nations. Our subject, the authorities perform their duties according to this Our will, so that friendly relations with foreign countries became even closer. Thus, quite against our expectations, We unfortunately were forced to start military action against Russia. The inseparability of Korea is for Our Empire is essential, not only because of Our traditional relations with that country, but also because the independent existence of Korea is important for the safety of our Empire. Russia, despite her solemn Treaty obligations, but the attitude towards China, and repeated assurances to other powers, still occupies Manchuria and reinforcing its forces in the province, seeking in its final accession. With the absorption of Manchuria by Russia would be impossible to maintain the territorial integrity of Korea, and therefore lost any hope to maintain a lasting peace in the far East. We thought to resolve the issue through diplomatic negotiations in order to preserve lasting peace. With that end in view to be Our government made a proposal to Russia and within 6 months were continuous intercourse on this occasion. Russia not only has not responded to our proposal for the assignment, but for its excessive delays delayed the decision and, although outwardly talked about the desire of the world, but at the same time, to carry out their selfish plans, conducted hasty military and naval preparation. We can not prevent Russia from the very beginning had a serious and sincere desire for peace. She rejected the proposals of Our government. The integrity of Korea is endangered and essential interests of our Empire are threatened. Guarantees for the future, which we vainly tried to get peace negotiations, we can now search only by resort to arms. We Express Our sincere desire to loyalty and valor of Our subjects the world would be soon restored and Shine forth-be the glory of our Empire.“ Imperial handwritten signature. The Imperial seal. 10 Feb 37 Meiji. Signature: The Chairman of the Council of Ministers and the interior Minister, count Katsura Taro. The Minister of marine, Baron Yamamoto, Gombei. The Minister of agriculture and Commerce, Baron Kiora of the Congo. The Minister of Finance, Baron Sonia Araska. The Minister of foreign Affairs, Baron Kamura, Jotaro. The Minister of war, Terauchi Masatake. The Minister of hotels, Hatano, Yoshinao. The Minister of communications Provides Kanetake. The Minister of education, Kubota Yuzuru. February 11 at the Imperial Palace was established on the main apartment. On the same day in the Palace chambers (in the halls of Kengo, Ko-Rey-day, Kami-Dono) were performed worship with the proclamation of the Declaration of war. Ober-Marshal Prince Iwakura of Tomoeda on behalf of the Emperor went with the same object in the ISE Shrine for the worship of the tombs of the emperors Jinja Den but (the founder of the dynasty) and Komei (the father of the current Emperor). January 27, 1901, in the Russian style. The Emperor of Russia has also published the Manifesto on Declaration of war, which read as follows: POPERECHNAYA THE GRACE OF GOD We Nicholas The Second, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias. Moscow, Kiev, Vladimir, Novogrodski, King of Kazan, King of Astrakhan, King of Poland, Tsar of Siberian, Tsar of Tauric Chersonesos, Tsar of Georgian Sovereign of Pskov and Grand Duke of Smolensk, Lithuania, Volyn, Podolia and Finland; Prince of Estland, Livland, Courland and Semigalskogo Smolitskii, Belostok, Karelia, Tver, Yugra, Perm, Vyatka, Bulgaria and other; the Emperor and the Grand Duke Novagoroda Nizovskaya lands of Chernigov, Ryazan. Polotsk. Rostov, Yaroslavl, Belozersky, Udorsky, obdorsky, Kandisky, Vitebsk, Mstislavl, and all Northern countries Ruler: the Sovereign of Iberia, Kartli, and the Kabardinian Lands and areas Armenski; Cherkassky and mountain Princes and other Hereditary Sovereign and Holder; Sovereign of Turkestan; Heir of Norway, Duke of Schleswig-Golshtinsky, Sturmanskie, Dimarsky, and Oldenburg and other and other and other. We announce to all Our faithful subjects: Worries about keeping dear to Our heart of the world, We have to make all efforts to consolidate peace in the far East. In so loving the things We have agreed on the proposed Japanese government revising existing between the two Empires, agreements on Korean Affairs. Excited on this subject, the negotiations were not however given in the end and Japan, not even after waiting for the last requests of Our government, announced the termination of negotiations and the severance of diplomatic relations with Russia. Not having informed that the interruption of such relations signifies the opening of hostilities, the Japanese government ordered its torpedo boats to suddenly attack Our squadron standing in the outer roads of the fortress of Port Arthur. Upon receipt of the reports of Our Governor in the far East, We immediately ordered vooruzhennoe force to answer the call of Japan. Announcing such decision, Our, we, with unwavering faith in God and solid hope for the unanimous willingness of all Our loyal subjects to stand with Us in defense of the Fatherland call upon the blessing of God upon Our valiant troops of the army and Navy. Given in St. Petersburg in the twenty-seventh day of January, in the year of Christ one thousand nine hundred and fourth of the Reign of Our tenth. True to His IMPERIAL MAJESTY's Own hand signed by: NICHOLAS. After the Declaration of war by both countries Sweden, Norway, the United States of North America, UK, Italy, Denmark, Holland, France, Siam, Germany, Brazil, Mexico, Austria-Hungary, Switzerland, Argentina, Portugal and other contractual States one by one declared their neutrality. China also announced on the observance of strict neutrality outside the territory occupied by Russia. A map of the distribution of vessels of the United Fleet, the location of cu. "Kasuga" and "Nisshin" and the visit of the Russian Squadron in the Pacific Ocean and ships coming into the Pacific to February 5 G. Meiji 37 (1904) (23 January). Part I. Military operations against the Russian squadron in Port Arthur. CHAPTER I. the Activity of the Japanese and Russian fleets before the opening of hostilities. Article 1. Swimming Permanent squadron and the formation of the United fleet. After the war of 1894-95, he he our naval authorities, carefully weighing the current international situation of Japan, and in particular the future political situation ka the far East, with a particular focus has developed plans to increase naval forces and at the same time, vigorously took up the training and education of personnel. In 1895 he was drafted the first programme efforts of the fleet, and in 1896 the second program. Upon receipt of the approval of the Parliament commenced the construction of vessels. However, the Russian government fervently began to increase their naval forces. On the readiness of all ships under construction the other hand, our 260.000 tons of Russian Pacific and Baltic fleets (in addition to them, Russia has the black sea and Caspian fleet could oppose 510.000 tons. Having obtained the first lease of Port Arthur and Talienwan and rights to build Railways in Manchuria, Russia then took advantage of the Boxing rebellion in order to occupy Manchuria. Under pressure from other powers, signing an agreement to evacuate Manchuria, Russia, however, was only waiting for a convenient opportunity to get rid of this contract. Around this time, almost all our ships were ready. In early April, 1903, was made large maneuvers in the waters of Kiu-SIU, after which a Permanent squadron was divided into two parts. The main detachment under the command of squadron chief Vice-Admiral sonoda Hidaka, composed by br. "Shikishima", "Ashima" (the battleship has been allocated for some time), and cu. "Izumo", "Tokiwa", beating around the Islands of Nippon, returned to Sasebo on August 28. The second squad under the command of rear Admiral Ijuin Goro from the cruiser "Chitose" and "Yoshino", having a private swimming, also arrived in Sasebo on 4 September. By the end of November br. "Asahi", "Mikasa", "Hatsuse", "Fuji", cu. "Yakumo", "Iwate", "Assam", "Azuma", "Takasago", "Kasagi", "Suma", "akasha", memo "Sneezing", "Tatsuta" and all the groups of fighters were gradually credited to a Permanent squadron, and almost all other vessels out of the reserve and entered upon active service. Instead Vice Admiral Hidaka chief of the standing squadron was to appoint Vice-Admiral Togo, Heihachiro, also, the move of Junior leaders, commanders and officers. During this time the squadron was often out of Harbor, being engaged in the full strength different exercises and maneuvers. In late December, a Permanent squadron was disbanded and instead formed three squadrons, the First, Second and Third, constituting together the Connected fleet. However, there were princes of individuals — First squadron: the chief of V.-ad. Heihachiro. Junior flagship — rear-admirals virgin, Shigenori and Nasiba Tokiomi; the Second squadron — chief V.-ad. Kamimura, Chichago, the younger the flagship of rear Admiral Uriu Otokichi and MIS Sotaro. Chief of 1st squadron of V.-ad. Having been given General guidance of the fleet with his appointment as the commander of the United fleet. Navedyvalsya a preparation for war in the port of Sattahip Vice-Admiral Kataoka, Sachiro was appointed head of the Third squadron, and rear Admiral Togo Masamichi and Hosoya Suceuse Jr. flagships. This squadron received orders to be in the Kura and Takesaki awaiting further orders. The part of the United fleet and the Third fleet was as follows: CONNECTED FLEET. The first squadron. The chief of the squadron (the commander of the Unit. a fleet of V.-ad. Togo Heihachiro (flag "Mikasa"). Chief of staff: cap. 1 R. Simamura Hayao. Ranks of staff: cap. 2 R. Arima Riokichi, cap. leyt. Akiyama Siney, Leith. Matsumura Kikuyu. Adjutant: cap. leyt. Nagata Tayziro. The flagship mechanic: mech. the joint inspection. Yamamoto Yasiziro. Junior flag-officer: R.-adm. Nasiba Tokioki (flag "Hatsuse"). Ranks staff: cap. leyt. Tsukamoto, Sengoro, Leith. Sayto Shichigoro. Junior flag-officer: R.-adm. Deva Sigenori. Ranks staff: cap. leyt. Yamazi Kazuyosi, Leith. Takenouchi Sigetosi. The first combat squad. br. "Mikasa" (15.140 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1, R. Ijichi Hikoziro. br. "Asahi" (15.200 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1, R. Matsumoto Kanau. br. "Fuji" (13.535 tons, 18.25 kn.) cap. 1 R. Yamada Hikohashi. br. "Ashima" (12.320 tons, 18.25 kn.) cap. 1 p. Sakamota Hajime. br. "Shikishima" (14.830 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 R. Teragaki Iso. br. "Hatsuse" (15,000 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1, R. Nakao Yu. A third combat unit. Cu. "Chitose" (4.760 tons, 22.5 kn.) cap. 1 R. Takagi Sukeichi. Cu. "Takasago" (4.150 tons, 22 kn.) cap. 1, R. Isibasi Hajime. Cu. "Kasagi" (4.000 tons, 22.5 kn.) cap. 1 p. Ide Rinkoku. Cu. "Yoshino" (4.150 tons, 22.5 kn.) cap. 1, R. Saeki Kurasi. Aviso "Tatsuta" (866 tons, 21 kn.) cap. 2 R. Kamaya Tadamichi. The first group of fighters. The head of the squad cap. 2 R. Asay Seijiro. "Shirokuma" (321 tons, 31 kn.) cap. leyt. Hazama Koota. "Asashio" (321 tons, 31 kn.) cap. leyt. Matsunaga Michinori. "Kasumi" (363 tons, 31 kn.) cap. leyt. Oshima Masatage. "Akatsuki"(363 tons, 31 kn.) Leith. Suetsugi Naoziro. The second squad of fighters. The head of the squad cap. 2 R. Isida Ichiro. "Ikazuchi" (305 tons, 31 kn.) Leith. Mimura Kenzaburo. "Oboro" (305 tons, 31 kn.) Leith. Takemura Hango. "Inazuma" (305 tons, 31 kn.) cap. leyt. Sinoway Risidu. "Akebono" (305 tons, 31 kn.) Kap. leyt. Kuzumi Ysao. The third squad of fighters. The head of the squad cap. 2 R. Tsuchiya Mikikane. "Usugumo" (274 tons, 31 kn.) cap. leyt. Oyama Inoeke. "Shinonome" (274 tons, 31 kn.) Leith. Yosida Moosi. "Carps" (305 tons, 31 kn.) cap. leyt. Koido Tsunematsu. The 1st squad of destroyers. The head of the squad cap.-Leith. Seki Sigetaka. "No. 69" (89 tons, 23.5 kn.) he "No. 67" (89 tons, 23.5 kn.) midshipman Tayra Mao. "No. 68" (89 tons, 23.5 kn.) Leith. Vada Hakuay. "No. 70" (89 tons, 23.5 kn.) Leith. Morimoto Yosihiro. 14-th squad of destroyers. The head of the squad cap.-leith. Sakurai Yosimaru. "Chidori" (152 tons, 29 kn.) he "Manazuru" (152 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Kuvasima Shozo. "Kassagi" (152 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Inda Entaro. "Hayabusa" (152 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Yoshikava Yasihiro. Second squadron. The chief of the squadron V.-Adm. Kamimura Hiconjo (flag –cu. "Izumo"). The chief of staff: cap. 1 R. Kato, Tomosaburo, Ranks of staff: cap. 2 R. Sato Tetsutaro. cap. leyt. Sisomura Entaro, Leith. Yamamoto Yeyske Adjutant: cap. leyt. Funakosi, Cazinero. The flagship mechanic: mech.- inspector. Yamazaki Tsurunoske. Junior flag-officer: K.- adm. Misu Sotaro (flag in the CD. "Iwata"), Ranks staff: cap. leyt. Matsui Kenkichi Leith. Iida Hisatsune. Junior flag-officer: R.-adm. Uriu Sotokichi (flag in the CD. "Naniwa"), Ranks staff: cap. leyt. Moriyama Keizaburo Leith. Taniguchi Choosin. The second combat squad. Cu. "Izumo" (9.733 tons, 20.76 kN.) cap. 1 p. Izichi Kisin. Cu. "Azuma" (9.326 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 1, R. Fuzii Koichi. Cu. "Asama" (9.700 tons, 20.5 kn.) cap. 1 R. Yasiro Rokuro. Cu. "Yakumo" (9.695 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 1 p. Macuchi Arinobu. Cu. "Tokiwa" (9.700 tons, 21.5 kn.) cap. 1 p. Iosimatsu Motaro. Cu. "Iwate" (9.773 tons, 20.75 kn.) cap. 1 R. Taketomi Hotey. The fourth combat unit. Cu. "Naniwa" (3.050 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 R. Vada Kensuke. Cu. "Akasha" (2.755 tons, 19.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Miyazi Teysin. Cu. "Takachiho" (3.650 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 R. Mori Ichibey. Cu. "Niitaka" (3.306 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 2 R. Sozi, Yosimoto. Aviso "Chiaya" (1.23 S tons, 21 kn.) cap. 2 R. Fukui Seychi. The fourth squad of fighters. The head of the squad cap. 2 R. Nagai Guikichi. "Hayadori" (375 tons, 27 kn.) cap. leyt. Takenouchi Ziro. "Harusame" (375 tons, 27 kn.) cap. leyt. Arima Ritsusaburo. "Murasame" (375 tons, 27 kn.) cap. leyt. Mizumachi Gen. "Asagiri" (375 tons, 27 kn.) cap. leyt. Ishikawa Motoziro. The fifth squad of fighters. The head of the squad cap. 2 p. Mano Ganziro. "Kagero" (247 tons, 30 kn.) cap. leyt. Ido Atsuyuki. "Murakumo" (247 tons, 30 kn.) cap. leyt. Matsuoka Shuzo. "Ogiri" (247 tons, 30 kn.) cap. leyt. Tagizada Sentaro. "Shiranui" (247 tons, 30 kn.) cap. leyt. Nisio Yuziro. The 9-th squad of destroyers. The chief of the detachment of the cap. 2 R Yazima Junkichi. "Ataka" (152 tons, 29 kn.) he "Hato" (152 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Harada Matsuziro. "Kari" (152 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Sakomoto Higekuni. "Tsubame" (152 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. , Shono Yoshio. 20th squad of destroyers. The head of the squad cap.-Leith. Arakawa, Cugo. "No. 62" (109 tons, 29 kn.) he "No. 63" (109 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Nakamura Of Seika. "No. 64" (109 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Tadziri Tadazi. "No. 65" (109 tons, 29 kn.) Leith. Mayake Dayotaro Held in the squadron of the court special appointments. "Kasuga-Maru" (3.819 tons, 16.6 kn.) kn.) cap. 1 p. Arikava Toyhaku. "Hong Kong Maru" (6.169 tons, 17.11 kn.) cap. 1, R. Inoue Tosivo. The "Nipon Maru"(6.168 tons, 17.53 kn.) cap. 1 p. Kazukava Riokichi. K. L. "Oshima-Maru"(620 tons, 12 kn.) cap. 2 R. Hirose Katsuhiko. K. L. "Akagi" (612 tons, 10.25 kn.) cap. 2 R. Fujimoto Hidehiro. "Daichu-Maru" (3.319 tons, 16 kn.) cap. 2 R. Matsumura Naomi. "Tainan-Maru" (3.311 tons, 16 kn.) cap. 2 R. Takahasi Skeichiro. "Nikko Maru" (5.823 tons, 17.76 kn.) cap. 2 R. Kimura Kokichi. "Miike-Maru" (3.364 tons, 11.5 kn.) watching cap. leyt. Kumiyosi Katsusaburo. "Kobe Maru" (2.877 tons, 14 kn.) cap. leyt. Saniohe Yoziro. "Kinshu-Maru" (3.853 tons, 14.38 kn.) cap. leyt. Mizoguchi Takegoro. "Kooto-Maru" (3.182 tons, 11.5 kn.) cap. leyt. Sata Naomichi. "Yamaguchi-Maru" (3.320 tons, 12.5 kn.) midshipman Akiyama Yonekichi. "Fukuoka Maru" (2.744 tons, 12 kn.) midshipman Avanaka Seykay. "Dinsen-Maru" (1.445 tons, 11 kn.) midshipman Torisaki Yasiso. "Taroo-Maru" (3.117 tons, 12 kn.) midshipman Okada Seiziro. "Hikozan-Maru" (3.772 tons, 12.2 kn.) midshipman Soioda Hanziro. The third squadron. The chief of the squadron V.-ADM. Kataoka Sichiro (flag "Itsukushima"). The chief of staff of the cap 1 R. Nakamura Sizuka. Ranks of staff: cap. 2 R. Iwamura Danziro, Kap. leyt. Matsumoto Naokichi, Leith. Yokoyama Zootoo. Adjutant: cap. leyt. Takasahi Yuichi. The flagship mechanic: mech.- inspector. Saito Tosimasa. Junior flag-officer: R.-adm. Togo Masamichi (flag in "Izumi"). Ranks staff: cap. leyt. Yosida Safe, Leith. Nozaki Kozuro. Junior flag-officer: R.-adm. Hosoya Sukeuzi. Ranks staff: Leith. Nisi Teyzo. The fifth battle squadron. Cu. "Itsukushima" (4.210 tons, 16 kn.) cap. 1, R. Narita Katsuro. Br. "Chinyen" (7.670 tons, 14.5 kn.) cap. 1 and R. Imai Kanemasa. Cu. "Hashidate" (4.210 tons, 16 kn.) cap. 1, R. Kato Sadakachi. Cu. "Matsushima" (4.210 tons, 16 kn.) cap. 1, R. Kawasima Reiziro. Sixth combat squad. Cu. "Izumi" (2.937 tons, 17 kn.) cap. 2 R. Ikenaka Koziro Cu. "Suma" (2.657 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 1 p. Zuchia Tamosu Cu. "Akitsutsu" (3.159 tons, 19 kn.) cap. 2 R. Amaya Tanin Cu. "Chiyoda" (2,150 tons, 19 kn.) cap. 1, R. Murakami Kakuichi Seventh battle squadron. Br. "Fuso" (3.783 tons, 13 kn.) cap. 2 R. Ocunomia Mamoru. K. L. "Hiya" (2.150 tons, 10.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Asaba Kinzaburo. K. L. "Kaymon" (1.350 tons, 12 kn.) cap. 2 R. Takahashi Morimichi. K. L. "Iwaki" (656 tons, 10 kn.) cap. 2 R. Saiki Tanesada. K. L. "Chokai" (612 tons, 10.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Yamazumi Tarozo. K. L. "ATAGO" (612 tons, 10.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Kubota Hikeuchi. K. L. "Cyane" (2.159 tons, 15 kn.) cap. 2 R. Tazima Koretaka. K. L. "Tsukuba" (1.350 tons, 16 kn.) cap. 2 R. Nisiyama Yasukichi. K. L. "Maya" (612 tons, 10.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Nakagawa Sigemidu. K. L. "Uji" (610 tons, 13 kn.) cap. leyt. Kanoko Maiky. Aviso "Miako" (1.771 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 2 R. Tochinai Soziro. 10th squad of destroyers. The head of the squad cap.-Leith. Otaki Misuke. "No. 43" (109 tons, 27 kn.) he "No. 42" (109 tons, 27 kn.) Leith. Nakabori Hikokichi. No. 40 (109 tons, 27 kn.) The Yamashita Masatake "No. 41" (109 tons, 27 kn.) Mizuyo Kotoku 11-th squad of destroyers. Head unit cap. leyt. Takebe Kisiro. "No. 73" (85 tons, 23.5 kn.) he "No. 72" (85 tons, 23.5 kn.) Leith. Yamaguchi Denici. "No. 74" (85 tons, 23.5 kn.) Leith. Ota Gentatsu. "No. 75" (85 tons, 23.5 kn.) Leith. Iguchi Daidziro. 16th squad of destroyers. Chiefs squad cap.-Leith. Bakabaysi Kin. "Shirotaka" (120 tons, 28 kn.) he "No. 71" (89 tons, 23.5 kn.) Leith. Otaki Kosiro. "No. 39" (109 tons, 27 kn.) Leith. Yokoso Gitazu. "No. 66" (109 tons, 27 kn.) Leith. Tsuioda Kaizo. Held in the squadron of the court of special purpose. "Toyohashi" (4.055 tons, 12.5 kn.) cap. 1 p. Niva Noritada. "Ariake" (2.987 tons, 12 kn.) Leith. Mizuno Schusin. Article 2. The activities of the Russian fleet in the Pacific. By the time the second period of the evacuation of Manchuria, i.e. in April 1903, the Russian squadron of the Pacific ocean was under the command of the chief of the squadron of Vice-Admiral Oskar Viktorovich Ogarok and Junior leader, rear Admiral Prince Pavel Petrovich Ukhtomsky and Baron Ewald Antonovich Shtakelberg and consisted of 4 battleships ("Peresvet", "Petropavlovsk", "Poltava" and "Sevastopol"), 3 cruisers ("Gromoboy", "Rossia", "Rurik"), 5 cruiser ("Varyag", cu. "Askold", "Novik", "Razboynik", "Zabiyaka"), (((What's wrong, the last 2 are probably obsolete gunboat and to consider them in category of cruiser – to lie. MD))) 9 gunboats ("Vsadnik", "Gaydamak", "Gremyaschiy," "Otvajnyy", "Manchjur", "Koreetz", "Gilyak", "Bobr", "Sivuch"), 2 minelayers ("Amur", "Yenisey") and 11 destroyers ("Boevoy", "Bezposchadnyy", "Bezstrashnyy", "Bezshumnyy", "Lieutenant Burakov", "Reshitelnyy", "Bditelnyy", "Serdityy", "Storojevoy", "Steregyschiy", "Smelyy"), with a total displacement of all ships more 117.700 tons. In addition, at this time, were on their way to the Pacific ocean from Russia 2 battleships ("Retvizan", "Pobeda"), 5 cruisers ("Bogatyr", "Pallada", "Boyarin", "Djigit", "Diana", 7 destroyers ("Boykiy", "Vnimatelnyy", "Vnushitelnyy", "Vynoslivyy", "Grozovoy", "Vlastnyy", "Burnyy"), displacing about 52.600 tons. From mid-may all vessels were in the Pacific, were collected in Port Arthur and the entire fleet was made large maneuvers in the Yellow sea. In the fortress of Vladivostok-s at the same time, produced a live firing of guns. At the end of April the Minister of war, General adjutant of infantry General Aleksey Nikolaevich Kuropatkin arrived from St. Petersburg to Vladivostok, where it made a review of the troops and fortresses. After then, having made a tour of Japan, he went to Port Arthur, where profit 17 (30) Jun. Here he also examined the situation of the fortifications, and attended the maneuvers of the land forces and travelled on the ships of the fleet. From 25 June (8 July) to Arthur opened the special meeting on military matters, which lasted several days, and finally, 5 (18) July, 1903, General Kuropatkin went back. During this time, "Retvizan" and the other 14 vessels arrived from Russia and joined the squadron. In early July, R.-adm. Stackelberg with cruisers "Gromoboy", "Russia" and "Bogatyr" arrived in Vladivostok for repairs and typing in the docking of vessels. July 22 (August 4) V.-adm. Stark with 6 battleships also arrived in Vladivostok. Other vessels during this time in different places. Vladivostok court was not only introduced to the dock, but also constantly engaged in various exercises in the Amur Bay. July 30 (August 14) arrived in Vladivostok, the newly appointed Viceroy Admiral Alekseev, who also inspected various facilities in this port. On his return to port Arthur was supposed to re-arrange large maneuvers. Headed by the battleship squadron of 13 vessels 10 (23) of September, followed by the enthusiastic shouts of the inhabitants of the city came from Vladivostok. After the Korean Strait, the squadron was engaged in maneuvers and headed to Port Arthur. In mid-September in this port also produces a live firing of the fortress and were there the court was sent to Talienwan for joint exercises. They returned to Port Arthur along with which came from Vladivostok squadron on 17 September (3 October). At the end of the maneuvers the main squadron repainted in military color. "Russia", "Ryurik" and "Bogatyr" quickly went to Vladivostok. ("Gromoboy" remained in Vladivostok and was not involved in the maneuvers; the other ships of the home fleet gathered in the Gulf of Talienwan, thence on shooting and maneuvering squadron and night, sending destroyers to carry the security service. In late October, the squadron was produced review by the Governor and 19 October (1 November), the squadron returned to Port Arthur, and anchored in the outer Harbor. On October 29 (November 11), the court entered the Harbor. In December the squadron joined the new br. "Tsesarevich", and cu. "Bayan". So, by this time the main force of the Russian squadron consisted of 7 battleships, 4 heavy cruisers and 10 light cruisers. Along with gun-boats and destroyers turned out in the end, more than 190.000 t. in addition to br. "Oslabya", cu. "Dmitry Donskoy", "Aurora", and several destroyers were on their way to the Pacific ocean. Meanwhile, Admiral stark sent each day of the trial at sea on exercises. Former Chemulpo, the I was replaced by a stronger ship. From the beginning of 1904, everywhere was hasty preparations for war. Vladivostok group, every day with the icebreaker breaking the surrounding ice, kept a pair in the boilers and was ready to unexpected output. The main squadron at Port Arthur about 3 (16) Jan in of the whole, entered the harbour for repairs, 21 January (3 February) all vessels with the exception of br. "Sevastopol", i.e., 6 battleships and 6 cruisers came out for cruising close to Arthur, and returning on 22 January (4 February) afternoon, anchored on the disposition under the Golden mountain. The composition of the former in the different seas of East Asia the Russian squadron of the Pacific was the following: Port Arthur: Chief of squadron: Vice-Admiral Stark (the flag on the "Petropavlovsk"), Chief of staff: cap. 1 and R. Ebergard. Chips staff: Leith. Azarov, Leith. Sheremetyev, midshipman Smirnov, Flagship miner: Leith. Denisov. Flagman artillerist: Leith. Myakishev. Junior flag-officer: R.-adm. Prince Ukhtomsky, Flag-officer: Leith. Stavraki. Br. "Petropavlovsk" (10.960 tons, 16.9 kN.*)) cap. 1 p. Yakovlev. Br. "Tsarevich" (12.912 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 p. Grigorovich. Br. "Retvizan" (12.902 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 R. Schensnovich. Br. "Peresvet" (12.674 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 R. Boysman. Br. "Pobeda" (12.674 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 1 p. Zatsarenny. Br. "Poltava" (About 10.96 tons, 17 kn.) cap. 1 p. Yspenskiy. Br. "Sevastopol" (10.960 tons, 17 kn.) cap. 1 p. Chernyshev. Cu. "Bayan" (7.726 tons, 21 kn.) cap. 1 p. Viren. *) Given the speed of the courts are shown the contract, actually many of the ships during the war already had shown the speed; so, for example, in the battle on 28 July, the battleships "Poltava" and "Sevastopol" could not give, and 14 kn. (Editor) Cu. "Pallada" (6.731 tons, 19.3 kn.) cap. 1 R. (4 (17) February handed over the command of cap. 1 to R. Sarnavskiy. Ed.). Cu. "Diana" (6.731 tons, 19 kn.) cap. 1 p. 3аллесский. Cu. "Askold" (6.905 tons of 23.36 kn.) cap. 1 R. Grammatchikov. Cu. "Boyarin" (of 3,020 tons, 22 kn.) cap. 2 R. Sarychev. Cu. "Novik" (3.080 tons, 22 kn.) cap. 2 R. von Essen. Cu. "Zabiyaka" (1.230 tons, 14.2 kn.) cap. 2 R. Lebedev. K. L. "Gremyaschiy" (1.192 tons, 14.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Zagoryanskiy-Kisel. K. L. "Otvajnyy" (1.492 tonnes, 14.2 kn.) cap. 2 R. Erjikovich. K. L. "Gilyak" (963 tons, 12 kn.) cap. 2 R. Alekseev. K. L. "Bobr" (950 tons, 11.2 kn.) cap. 2 R. Bubnov. K. L. "Vsadnik" (400 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 2 R. Davydov (Error. 2 R. Stronsky . Ed.). K. L. "Gaydamak" (405 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 2 R. Stratanovich (Error. 2 R. Ivanov 6-th. Ed.). Destr."Boevoy" (350 tons, 27 kn.) Leith. Hmelev (Error. 2 R. Elisha. Ed.). Destr."Bezposchadnyy" (350 tons, 27 kn.) cap. 2 R. Lukin. Destr."Bezstrashnyy" (350 tons, 27 kn.) cap. 2 R. Zimmerman. Destr.a "Bezshumnyy" (300 tons, 27 kn.) cap. 2 R. Collands. Destr."Vnimatelnyy" (312 tons, 26 kn.) cap. 2 R. Simon. Destr."Vynoslivyy" (312 tons, 26 kn.) Leith. Rihter. Destr."Vnushitelnyy" (312 tons, 26 kn.) Leith. Podushkin. Destr."Vlastnyy" (312 tons, 26 kn.) Leith. Kartsev. Destr."Reshitelnyy" (240 tons, 27.6 per node.) Leith. Kornilyev. Destr."Serdityy" (240 tons, 27.6 per node.) Leith. Kuzmin-Karavaev 1-st. Destr."Boykiy" (350 tons, 26 kn.) cap. 2 R. Zwingman. Destr."Burnyy" (350 tons, 26 kn.) cap. 2 R. Pogorelsky. Destr."Grozovoy" (350 tons, 26 kn.) Leith. Sheltinga. Destr."Smelyy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. von Schultz. Destr."Storojevoy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Kitkin. Destr."Stereguschiy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) Leith. Kuzmin-Karavaev 2-nd. (The following three destroyers were apparently finished during the war). Destr."Skoryy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) Leith. Homenko. Destr."Razyaschiy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Simonov. Destr."Rastoropnyy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Sachs. (The following 4 destroyers, apparently, were enlisted to serve during the war). Destr."Stroynyy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) unknown. Destr."Silnyy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) Leith. Hodorovich. Destr."Strashnyy" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Urasovskiy. Destr."Statny" (240 tons, 26.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Kessinski. M. Tr. "Yenisey" (2.652 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 2 and R. Stepanov. M. Tr. "Amur" (2.652 tons, 18 kn.) cap. 2 R. Barnatowich. *) Omitted the court: destr. "Bditelnyy", destr. "Lieutenant Burakov", tr. "Angara". Ed. Talienwan: Cu. "Razboynik" 1.329 tons, 13 kn.) cap. 2 R. Cu. "Djigit" (1334 of tons, 12 kn.) cap. 2 R. Chemulpo: Cu. "Varyag" (6.600 tons, 23 kn.) cap. 1 R. Rudnev. K. L. "Koreets" (1.213 tons, 13.5 kn.) cap. 2 R. Belyaev. Inkou: K. L. "Sivuch" (1.950 tons, 11.7 kn.) cap. 2 R. Ginter (Error. 2 R. Stratfnovich, Ginter assigned to 17 (30) January 1904 Head of 2nd squad of destroyers. Ed.). Shanghai: K. L. "Manchjur" ( 1.416 tons, 13.3 kn.) cap. 2 R. crone. Vladivostok: commander cap 1 R offers spacious apartments and rooms. Cu. "Rossia" (12.195 tons, 19.4 kn.) cap. 1 p. Arnautov. Cu. "Gromoboy" (12.359 tons, 20 kn.) cap. 1 p. Dabi Cu. "Rurik" (10.936 tons, 18.8 kn.) cap. 1 p. Matusevich (Error. 1 R Trusov?, Matusevich was the Head of the 1st squad of destroyers. Ed.). Cu. "Bogaryt" (6.675 tons, 23 kn.) cap. 1 R. Stemman. Tr. "Lena" (10.675 tons, 19.5 kn.) unknown (cap. 2 R. Berlinskiy. Ed.). M. "No. 201" (76 tons, is 17.2 kn.) M. "No. 302" (76 tons, is 17.2 kn.) M. "No. 203" (110 tons, 20.4 kn.) M. "No. 204" (140 tons, 19.5 kn.) M. "No. 205" (130 tons, 19.2 kn.) M. "No. 206" (130 tons, 19.2 kn.) M. "No. 208" (120 tons 18,5 kn.) M. "No. 209" (120 tons 18,5 kn.) M. "No. 210" (120 tons 18,5 kn.) M. "No. 211" (120 tons 18,5 kn.) M. "No. 91" (24 tons, kn.) m. "No. 92" (24 tons, kn.) M. "No. 93" (23 tons, kn.) M. "No. 94" (22 tons, kn.) M. "No. 95" (23 tons, kn.)